


On set soon

by fullmetalpotterhead



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko has graduated from Love Me and blossomed as an actress. But what will she do when she has to play the love interest to the reason for her graduation and biggest held secret?<br/>(The title has nothing to do with this story. It was a dare, I'm sorry. Fuck you carryonmywaywardplanet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carryonmywaywardplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardplanet/gifts).



Kyoko Mogami had a reputation for falling for every love interest she got cast with.   
It had really all begun when LME's eccentric president threw an elaborate party to celebrate the graduation of his number one Love Me member. At the end of the night he'd announced her debut movie would be something anyone who knew her personally would pin as right up her alley: a Cinderella story. Though many were skeptic given her reputation as a villain, Kyoko managed to film with the same passion she'd brought to her earlier characters. Anyone could see the chemistry between her and her Prince. After the movie was released, rumors spread for weeks about the relationship. But after many pink faced denials from the actress herself and no real proof that Kyoko had ever seen the man outside of filming, the rumors were put to rest. 

Until her next romance. 

Now twenty one, Kyoko had done many well received projects, rumored to never turn down anything she could fit into her schedule. She had, supposedly, triumphed over her repulsion of love (though she refused to tell anyone how exactly) and made a dramatic entry into the world of entertainment. But every time her manger handed her the script to a new romance she had been cast in, Kyoko Mogami's despair could be heard far and wide.   
"Mo! What is it this time?" Kanae threw her keys on the counter and walked further into the apartment the two shared, taking a seat across from Kyoko. Glancing up at her friend with wide eyes, Kyoko looked like a truly tormented soul.   
"Moko, it's terrible! I got cast with Fujioka again!" Kanae tried to recall the actor.   
"From Midnight Kiss? What's the problem with that, he's pretty famous himself. I'm sure the drama will be a success."  
"But I turned him down at the cast party! How will I face him again?" Kanae remembered that. Luckily Kyoko's manager, Wakahisa, had intervened before the man could make a scene. It had been up to Kanae to drag the shell-shocked and apologetic Kyoko back home. Not their best night.   
"He seemed professional enough when we met last. I'm sure it'll be fine."  
"But Moko! What if it's like... LAST time." Kanae knew exactly what "last time" referred to. The only other time Kyoko had ever had the same actor play her love interest; his name was now banned from their apartment. He was the main reason Kyoko lamented when she got romance roles. While her modesty still reached incredible heights, the thought of another confession like THAT haunted Kyoko every time she read those flowery lines of love. The man had all but stalked her, insisting she must feel something for him since she could act so tenderly on camera. If it hadn't been for Tsuruga's "chat" with him, who knows how far he would have gone. Several costars had asked her out with the same reasoning since then, though none had been as forceful as Him. Kanae sighed, irritated she couldn't do anything to help her friend's obvious distress.   
"Sawara was the one who approved the offer right?"  
"I think so."  
"Then I'm sure it's fine. If Fujioka does start acting up, I'll deal with him." Kyoko burst into a fresh set of tears, throwing herself on Kanae with exaggerated relief. "Mo!" Kanae huffed but didn't try to escape her friend's grasp. "What's the story anyways?" Kyoko brightened considerably, chatting happily about the fairytale for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Kanae bristled as soon as she saw Kyoko at the cafe. They had agreed to meet for lunch so Kanae could make sure Fujioka wasn't trying anything and the girls could catch up between filming. If Kyoko's mood was anything to go on, she had her work cut out for her.   
"What happened?" Kanae didn't bother sitting down, crossing her arms in a menacing fashion.   
"Hm?"  
"With Fujioka. What did he do?" Kyoko shook her head profusely.   
"Oh no, he was very professional about everything!"  
"Then why do you look like that?" Kyoko plastered on a perfect smile.   
"Like what, Moko?"  
"Oh no you don't." Kanae finally pulled out her chair and sat down. "Talk." Kyoko deflated again.   
"It's really nothing..."  
"You can't even tell your best friend?"   
"It's not that, I swear! It's just silly. It's my fault really. I wasn't reading the casting list clearly. After I saw Fujioka's name I didn't pay attention to anything else and-"  
"Mo! Just tell me what's wrong." Kyoko was quiet for a moment before she finally answered.   
"Remember how I told you this one was a love triangle? So I had two love interests?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well one of them is Fujioka..."  
"Yeah, he plays the Lord, you don't get together in the end, I know."  
"Well today I found out who our other costar is." Kanae waited for her to continue. "It's Tsuraga." Kanae raised her eyebrows at her friend's quiet confession.   
"I thought Wakahisa was filtering any romance roles with him out?"  
"I thought she was too, but..." Kanae bit her lip impatiently. Kyoko had been very secretive on how exactly she'd graduated from Love Me status but being the best friend did come with certain perks- most importantly the truth. After President Lory had found out about Kyoko's love for Tsuraga, seen her grow and accept that love for him as well as let go of her past, he had happily debuted her. Kyoko's standing condition with him was that Lory did not tell her senior about her feelings for him.   
Kyoko had grown beautifully in the world of acting and even managed to grow past just a kohai-sempai relationship, becoming friends with Tsuraga. But despite Lory's careful hints, Kyoko refused to confess. And even though she usually loved every chance she got to act with him, she meticulously weeded out romance roles- afraid she would inadvertently reveal her true feelings to the man. As it was, everyone already suspected her of falling in love with her costars, and that was when she was just imagining them as Tsuraga. Kyoko shuddered to think of how she would hide her feelings in front of the real thing. Their relationship would crumble in an instant. Tsuraga would know everything and be disgusted with her.   
For her part, Kanae didn't think Kyoko had anything to worry about. She had long suspected the man had feelings for her friend. However, she understood Kyoko's hesitation and respected her wishes to keep the relationship in the same, safe zone it had always (mostly) been.   
"Well, what are you going to do? Will you quit?" Kyoko looked horrified.   
"Of course not!"  
"Then you'll just have to act good enough to fool Tsuraga." Kyoko fumbled.   
"I could never! Tsuraga is-"  
"Mo! You're as good an actor as he is! Besides, you're character is pretty emotionless anyways right? It's not a passionate romance, use it to your advantage. You've fooled him for what, four years now? Are you really going to lose this easily?"  
"No way! My relationship with Tsuraga hinges on this."  
"Right. So just do what you usually do and you'll be fine." Kyoko smiled a real, reassured smile.   
"Thank you, Moko."  
"Now hurry up and order, I have to be back on set soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Ren smiled as Kyoko walked back on set. She looked better. Once he'd realized Fujioka would be working with them, he'd worried how she would react. Her cloud of dread this morning had been expected, but it seemed like Kotonami had managed to calm her down.   
Unbeknownst to Ren, Yashiro was also smiling- but not at Kyoko. No Yashiro was sharing a rather devious smile with the young actress' manager, who had just joined her charge. Ren and Yashiro had started towards the pair when someone stopped Kyoko.  
Fujioka.   
"Kyoko! I'm really sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable here. I promise I'll be perfectly respectable." Kyoko waved her hands dramatically.   
"It's fine, Fujioka, I know. You already apologized this morning, I'm not upset!" The actor gave her a look like that of a kicked puppy.   
"You're sure? You still seemed worried so..."   
"It's not your fault Fujioka, I-" Ren took his place behind Kyoko, flashing a gentleman's smile towards Fujioka as he placed a hand on Kyoko's waist to pull her closer.   
"Filming should start soon. I think I heard the Director call for you."   
"Oh um, okay. Sorry for the trouble, Kyoko." Fujioka ran to find the director. If Ren had bothered turning to face his manger, he would have found a rather wicked grin on the man's face. Yashiro would remember this. Teasing ammunition was all too readily supplied these days with both Yashiro and Watahisa playing matchmaker.   
"Tsuraga." Kyoko had frozen and Ren smiled slightly before backing off, watching her robotic movements to put distance between them. It was just like usual except... Kyoko hadn't avoided him for such a little gesture for awhile. Not since she'd officially called him a "friend". Had Fujioka shaken her up that bad?  
"Come here for a second." Ren tugged her towards his trailer, shutting the door on their nosy managers. She was locked up again and he frowned, bending down so his eyes were level with hers. "Kyoko, what's wrong?" She quickly glanced away.   
"Nothing."   
"Is Fujioka bothering you?"  
"No! He's been perfectly respectable." She still didn't meet his eyes and it was driving him mad. They'd come really far- by their slow standards at least- these past few years. He'd finally worked up the courage to tell her about Corn and Kuon. About his past. And she'd accepted everything. After that she begun to open up to him too. About Bo. About her mom. They hadn't kept any more secrets and he couldn't bear to see her shut him out like this again.   
"Then what's wrong?" He could pull the "sempai" card if he really wanted to get her to talk. But he'd worked so hard to get her to see him as an equal and it would only make things worse if he did that. She needed to tell him because she wanted to. Because she trusted him.   
"Ren I..." She seemed to be fighting something and he waited, desperate for her to let him in. Finally she schooled her face and met his eyes. "Tsuraga I don't think we should keep the director waiting." He quickly masked his own disappointment as she hurried out the door- bumping into Wakahisa and Yashiro. Since they'd become friends she'd finally begun calling him by first name, though only when they were alone. In spite of his arguments that EVERYONE called him Ren, she'd maintained it wouldn't be professional of her to do so. Calling him "Tsuraga" was like a punch to the gut. What was wrong?

* * *

"Ren! Glad I caught up with you." Ren stopped, irritated as his search for Kyoko was stopped. She'd disappeared as soon as filming ended. Fujioka was still catching his breath.   
"Can I help you?"  
"Not really, I just wanted to warn you. About Kyoko I mean."  
"Warn me?" Fujioka chuckled nervously.   
"Yeah I mean, I've been her partner before so I know what it's like. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. She can act really well but it's just an act. She doesn't really like it when guys chase her."   
"What are you talking about?"  
"Like earlier. I know the director didn't really call me, but you were acting kind of possessive, you like her too right? But to Kyoko, we don't really mean anything unless she's in character. You got caught pretty fast though. You're real love scenes haven't even started." Ren was all smiles and sparkles as he looked at Fujioka.   
"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Miss Mogami and I know each other from other projects and are close personal friends. I was just worried you were harassing her earlier."  
"A-ah. I see. Well then. See you tomorrow, Ren." He watched Fujioka leave before going back to his search. 

* * *

Wakahisa and Yashiro were chatting happily when Kyoko came, as fast as she possibly could while remaining casual.   
"Wakahisa! I'm ready to leave for the day."  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Ren?"  
"I wouldn't want to bother him. Good work today, Yashiro. Pass on my regards to Tsuraga."  
"Kyoko-" Wakahisa looked confused yet amused as her client pulled at her hand desperately.   
"Looks like I won't have to. Here he comes." Kyoko froze at Yashiro's voice. She could feel the irritation radiating off Ren as he approached at superhuman speeds.   
"Kyoko, can I talk to you?" When she didn't say anything, Wakahisa decided to take charge.   
"Actually my daughter just called about something very important. I don't know how long it will take. Do you mind taking her home Ren?"  
"Of course not." Wakahisa exchanged a secret glance with Yashiro.   
"I've been meaning to talk to your daughter about that... Thing. Maybe I should go with you."   
"Yes I think that would be a good idea. We'll see you tomorrow Kyoko." Kyoko couldn't believe it. Her own manager had abandoned her. How could the universe be so cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel like it's important they get those Secret Identities out in the open first. Also because Kyoko's a nerd who would insist on being professional in public. And managers are shipper trash like me. I bet they hang out and write fanfiction together too. Honestly I just want to annotate my fic with a bunch of notes about how these characters are nerds.   
> I actually had the movie all story boarded. It's just an adaptation of "The Princess who never laughed". It never comes up though. Hahaha  
> I've finished typing it all up so I'm just going to post one chapter a day so that I feel more productive about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko had calmed down again and had agreed to eat with him tonight. She cooked dinner for them with ease and Ren couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she looked in his home.   
"Will Kotonami be missing you?"  
"No, she's working late tonight. I did send her a message just in case though."  
"Oh that new drama she's in?"  
"Yes! She's so gorgeous in it! Have you seen it?" Ren shook his head.   
"Moko's character was only going to be a side character at first, but after seeing Moko act, the director decided to go deeper into her complexities! The current arc is exploring her dark side and-" Kyoko continued, talking happily about Kanae's flawless performance and eventually getting Ren to agree to watch it when he got the time. He was glad she was back to normal.   
"This looks good. I haven't had your cooking in awhile." Kyoko stopped setting out dishes and turned a critical eye towards him.   
"Ren. Have you been eating properly?"  
"I always eat properly." Wrong answer. Kyoko let out a huff.   
"If your mother knew how you ate, she would be ashamed. How are you Father's son with an appetite like this?"  
"He has an unreasonably large stomach!" Ren defended.   
"No excuses. You need to take better care of yourself." Kyoko gave him an extra scoop of rice, just to make a point, and sat down across from him.   
"If you're that worried, maybe you could go back to making lunches for me." Kyoko blushed, remembering the incident.   
They were working on an action movie together when one day Kyoko had noticed he wasn't eating anything. She'd scolded him and told him to bring lunch tomorrow but to her dismay all he brought was a single rice ball. After throughly chiding him, she had declared she would be making lunches for him to make sure he ate properly for at least one meal a day. It had gone on all throughout filming and she had, at first, intended to continue it after as well. But one fateful day of filming, a fellow actor joked that Kyoko was acting like his wife.   
After profusely denying any such relationship she stopped making the lunches. He'd been a little disappointed.   
"Are you excited about filming?" Her enthusiasm faded a bit at his question. "I would have thought it'd be perfect for you. You get to be a princess under a witch's curse. Have you figured out your character yet?" He struggled to act unfazed by her reaction.   
"Oh Euna is perfect! The poor thing is cursed to never laugh. The days she spends in quiet misery with no one to understand her. All the men who only want her for her kingdom! She's just too pitiful."  
"But the merchant breaks her curse. He gets her to smile again." Kyoko's face flashes with fear for the briefest second before she covers it. But he doesn't miss the reaction.   
"Yes. It really is a fairytale love."  
"Is something about the filming bothering you?" And she's robotic again. Clearly hiding something, but why? "Kyoko," he reached across the table to take her hand and the way she looked up at him was enough to make his heart break, "whatever it is, you can tell me." She slips her hand away, drawing herself back from him casually.   
"Its nothing. Don't worry." Then she flashed him one of his very own gentleman's smiles. And he'd never felt so useless in his life. 

* * *

"But Wakahisa you promised!" Ren stopped, hand poised over Kyoko's trailer door to knock when he heard her voice. "You know I don't want to act with him." It was wrong to listen in, he knew that, but he had to know what was bothering her.   
"You accepted the role though."  
"Because I thought if it had gone through you, there was no way I'd have to worry about it."  
"Kyoko, what's so wrong with acting with him this once? You've already turned down so many roles to avoid him. I think he's been requesting he work with you."  
"I can't! Working with him like this would just be..." There was a sigh before Wakahisa spoke up again.   
"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought it was time."  
"You know what it's like with him."  
"You normally love working with Ren." The man in question dropped his hand completely, shocked.   
"Not like this. Please Wakahisa. Promise me you won't make me do this again." Ren turned away from the door, walking stiffly back to the set and away from Kyoko's trailer. He couldn't see her now. If he did, he didn't think he would be able to stop his true feelings from coming out.   
"Don't you think you should tell him? You can't keep avoiding it forever, Kyoko." The girl looked up at her manager with misty eyes.   
"I can't risk what we have. Please Wakahisa, promise me." The older woman hugged her close, careful not to mess up the make up or dress, and rubbed her back gently.   
"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I swear I won't do it again."

* * *

Kyoko smiled at Ren as she and Wakahisa sat down to eat with him and Yashiro. He'd seemed a bit too sparkly all day and it was starting to worry her. A glance down at his hands revealed his "lunch" to be a cup of coffee.   
"Tsuraga, you have to eat properly."  
"I'm just fine, Miss Mogami." She furrowed her eyebrows in concern.   
"But-"  
"I'm fine Mogami, you don't have to worry." He shot her a sparkling smile. "Besides, I know how much you dislike working with me. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Yashiro's utensils clattered on the table while Wakahisa stared at him in horror.   
Kyoko just stood there, watching him with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha cliff hangers. They're so silly. Ren still hasn't calmed down obviously. He's gonna regret this in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father?"  
"Kyoko! I haven't heard from you in such a long time." Kyoko smiled at the obvious pout in his voice.   
"We talked last week."  
"It's been a whole week without my daughter's voice."  
"I know you've been very busy with your new movie so I didn't want to distract you." Kuu mumbled something about depriving him of his children and Kyoko closed her eyes and reveled in the first happy feeling she'd had in hours.

*is supposed to be in italics but for some reason it won't let me*  
"Besides, I know how much you dislike working with me. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." His smile was blinding, leaving Kyoko feeling weak and small in its wake. She tried to form words but they all came up short. He was upset. She had done something horribly wrong.   
"Why would you say that to her?" Wakahisa was clearly angry, she'd taken Kyoko's shoulders as if to protect her. But the young actress just stared at the too polite man in front of her.   
"You don't have to pretend. I heard the conversation in the trailer earlier. Miss Mogami, if acting with me was such a burden, you could have just told me." This wasn't real. This wasn't possible. "If you hated me that much, you could have just told me." They watched each other, impossibly still.  
"Tsuraga, I think that's enough." Wakahisa pulled Kyoko away gently, shooting a glare at the man as she left.   
When they were alone again, Wakahisa tried to comfort her charge- to provide her with tissues and a shoulder to cry on- but Kyoko just looked at her with hollow eyes and asked her manager if she would please leave her alone for awhile. She didn't cry. And when it was time to film again, Kyoko's own empty sadness was easily hidden in the solemness of her character. When work was done, Wakahisa dropped her back off at the apartment and left her alone. Kanae wouldn't be home until late; she had promised her family a visit. So Kyoko was alone again. And she still didn't know where she'd gone wrong.   
*end of imaginary italics*

"Kyoko? Is something wrong?"  
"Of course not, father. Why would you say that?"   
"You can't hide things from me. You're quieter than usual." Kyoko sighed and clutched the phone tighter.   
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything for my daughter!" She felt a serge of shaky confidence at his ridiculously misplaced love for her and started forward.   
"If you loved someone a lot, but you didn't know if they felt the same, what would you do?"  
"I'd tell them."  
"But! What if you ruin the relationship you already have? What if they hate you and refuse to talk to you again what if-" her head was spinning again but Kuu's voice anchored her back.   
"Have I ever told you the story of Julie and I?"  
"No."  
"Well I had known her from various jobs for some time before I fell in love with her. We were close enough to be called friends and I decided to ask her out."  
"And she said yes?"  
"She turned me down immediately."  
"Huh?"  
"Julie told me she didn't see me that way and had absolutely no interest in going out with me. And do you know what we did after that?"  
"I'm sure it must have been strange."   
"We were a bit awkward at first, but soon we were back to being friends again. Julie wasn't a petty person and as long as I continued to act as her friend, she continued to see me as one."  
"Then she wasn't disgusted with you?"  
"Of course not! Julie is a benevolent goddess from the heavens! She is kind and beautiful and understanding towards the plights of all she encounters! Julie is-" Kyoko relaxed as her father rambled on and on, doting as excessively as always. "Eventually though, she did say yes. And then Kuon was born and I was blessed with two angels. There have been some rough patches, but we couldn't be happier now." She was silent, taking in his words carefully. "Kyoko, I won't ask why you were in the Love Me section, but I'm sure there must have been something in your past for you to be put there, right? No matter what happened, you graduated. You overcame that. You're a strong girl. I know you'll overcome this too." The front door opened and closed and the sounds of Kanae coming home began to fill the house.   
"Kyoko? Wakahisa called me and was making a big fuss about something. I came home early."  
"Father, I think I have to go now."  
"Alright but call me tomorrow! It doesn't matter how late!"   
"Right."  
"That's my girl. Go get 'em!" Kuu hung up and Kanae entered the room.   
"There you are. I-" She stopped short when she saw Kyoko's face tear streaked as the girl clutched the phone. "What happened to you?"  
"What?"  
"You're crying! Here, let me-" Kanae speed walked into the restroom and grabbed a few tissues, handing them over awkwardly. Kyoko wiped her eyes, a bit surprised to find she really was crying. For the first time in all day she was letting her tears flow freely and soon she was sobbing horribly. Kanae was clearly uncomfortable, trying to comfort her friend without much success. "What's all this about anyways?" She asked as Kyoko began to calm down, hoping talking would help stop the tears faster.   
"Tsuraga might hate me now." Kanae listened patiently as Kyoko recounted the day. "So," Kyoko blew her nose with one of Kanae's tissues, "do you think I should follow Father's advice and confess? I don't know how else to clear up the misunderstanding but..."  
"It doesn't really matter what you do as long as it's what you want." Kyoko sniffled and nodded. "But I really don't understand why you keep putting yourself down like this."  
"What do you mean?" Kanae sighed.   
"You're his friend. You know he's not going to hate you just because you fell in love with him. That's not what you're really worried about, is it?" Kyoko didn't answer. "You're afraid of him reciprocating that love. You may have learned how to love again but you still don't know how to receive affection, how to have a real relationship. You may have fooled Lory into letting you graduate, but if you ask me, you should still be wearing that pink curse. You're scared of letting yourself be happy. Just accept that we all love you for a reason and we aren't going away. Let us take care of you for once." For a moment she worried that she had been too harsh.   
"Moko, thank you. You always know just what to say." Kanae stood up awkwardly.   
"Do you want to go... Eat dinner or something?" Kyoko's responding smile was enough to let Kanae know her embarrassment at asking had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell Kuu is my favorite (besides the precious child that is Kyoko of course)? He's such a great dad. I really do feel like accepting other people's feelings is what's hardest for Kyoko baby though. I could rant about it for hours.   
> Also really sorry about the weird thing with italics? I had them in italics when I wrote it and when I pasted it here they went away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ren regretted everything.   
He'd been hurt, sure. Angry even. But seeing Kyoko's reaction- how empty she looked as she moved between scenes with that same hollow sadness her character was known for- that had been ten times worse.  
It had also confused him.   
If she reacted like that she clearly didn't HATE him. So what was it? Why was she so adamant that he not costar with her? It didn't make sense. And to make things worse, he hadn't been on set today so he hadn't had another chance to talk to her or even just see her. He could call her but he didn't know what to say. It was all so confusing and upsetting and he was glad his day was finally over. His apartment would be a welcome sight after such a long day.   
However everything was just made more confusing by the sight of Kyoko sitting in his house with a big plate of food.   
She met his eyes as if she was afraid he would yell at her for coming and he wanted nothing more than to apologize for snapping at her so harshly the day before. Seeing her like this killed him.   
"I'm sorry for intruding." Her voice was just above a whisper.   
"It's fine. I'm the one who gave you the key." She nodded.   
"Ren, I don't hate you." He almost cried out in relief but she had such a pained expression that he remained quiet. "I don't hate you. But I didn't want to do this movie with you, you were right about that. So tonight I promise I'll explain everything." He sat down across the table from her and waited.   
"I'll listen then."  
"Before I do you have to eat dinner!"  
"I ate on the way home."   
"Gas station food is not dinner."  
"Just-"  
"Please Ren." He sighed, accepting the bowls she passed him and ate quickly. A heavy silence hung over head as they ate. She made quick work of cleaning up and sat down across him again. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, Kyoko began.   
"When we first met, you automatically disliked me. I didn't have the best intentions in my acting pursuits and your anger only fueled mine towards you. But then I acted as your temporary manger and I realized what an incredible actor you were. You seemed so far away, like a god, but that's when I started to really see you. And I met you as Bo and you seemed so much more relaxed and welcoming. It was like you automatically accepted me as an equal, it was incredible how much you opened up to me and trusted me.   
"Of course it wasn't until Dark Moon that I started to-" Kyoko swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "We started getting closer after I acted as your manager. You helped me with my acting and listened to me without complaint. You saved me from that stupid Beagle. I guess even before that you had been saving me as Corn though, huh?" She shook her head.   
"It got worse when we acted as the Heel Siblings. We were together all the time and I really, really respected you. But I also got to see a different side of you. A more human side. You weren't as perfect as you always appeared but I didn't hate that. I didn't want you to fall down to my level, yet at the same time, I felt like I could understand for once. That's when the President found out about my-" she shook her head and wiped her eyes before taking another breath. "And then I met Corn in Guam. I didn't know it was you of course. Well part of me did but, I just couldn't accept it." She laughed, but it almost came out like a sob. "And then I ran back to the restaurant and told you I'd had my first kiss. I told YOU about my kiss with YOU. But you listened anyways. You always listened. When my role with you ended things just got messier though. What with my mom showing up again. But even then you were always there. Sometimes you were hidden but if I needed you, you always seemed to find me. And after having a proper talk with my mom I felt so much better.   
"President said I had graduated. I had given up my hatred of Sho. I had accepted my mother. And most importantly I had accepted my love-" the tears fell now just as they had last night with Kanae. She was so scared that she couldn't meet his eyes anymore but she had to keep going, she had to tell him. So with a shaky voice she continued as she stared at her hands, "my love for you. And he graduated me but I still couldn't tell you how I felt. But I played Cinderella and every time I looked at the prince I thought of you and my characters became more real. Everyone kept saying they could see how in love I was, but I didn't love any of the actors I was working with like you. And I was scared if I acted with you and was allowed to hold you and kiss you, you'd figure it out. So I avoided any romance roles with you. When you told me about Kuon it only got worse. I'm more of a fool than I ever was before, so Ren please don't ever assume I hate you. I love you so much I don't know what to do." She could hear him stand and his footsteps as he moved towards her but she kept her eyes firmly shut. His hand brushed her cheek and she jumped, finally looking at him again.   
"Kyoko." He leaned forward slowly, giving her enough time to move away, and rested his forehead against hers, mouths just centimeters apart as he met her eyes. He was waiting, she realized, letting her make the choice this time. With trembling hands, she cupped his face and closed the space between them. 

* * *

Kyoko blushed fiercely as the spotlight found her and Ren. Confetti shot up from canons around them as the dancers that had begun circling them drew even more attention towards the couple. Kyoko greatly regretted ever telling the President about their engagement. It was almost as bad as the party he'd thrown when they announced they were dating.   
Almost.   
Lory made his speech of well wishes with his usual flourish and waited for the crowd's applause to die down before parting the dancers so the couple of honor could go back to mingling.  
"Remind me why we let him do this again?" Ren leaned over to whisper.   
"I don't remember it being a choice." Cameras flashed in all directions, but by now the pair had learned to ignore them.   
"Father, you made it!" Kuu pulled Kuon and Kyoko into a tight hug.   
"Don't hog them." Julie sulked. Ren stepped out of his father's embrace and laughed as the model practically tackled him. "You two never visit!" She complained, dragging Kyoko in next.   
"Mom, we all have very busy schedules."  
"There's always time for family."  
"Julie, the kids have become Japan's favorite couple, they can't just take vacations whenever they want to." Kyoko pinked again at the mention of the title. After their first romance together produced a new relationship between two of Japan's top stars- previously untouchable in the dating scene- they had been cast together again and again. It was rare they ever had other partners anymore, and the couple secretly preferred it that way.   
"Kyoko!" Kanae sped over, her work as maid of honor was already keeping her busy at the President's ridiculous party. "Jelly wanted you."  
"Did she say why?" Kanae shook her head.   
"Just that it was important."  
"Alright," Kyoko turned back to her family, "I'll be right back." Once she'd left, Kanae turned to Ren.   
"The President wants you too."  
"Stealing away my children again! What is that man up to?" Julie complained.   
"Maybe if SOME people hadn't snuck in when the President wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have me tracking them down." Ren figured there was probably some truth to that. He and Kyoko had been trying to avoid at least some of the eccentricities. They'd already been at the party a few minutes before the spotlight hit them. He had carefully maneuvered his way through the crowd and headed down a more secluded hallway towards the President's home office when he heard a scream. Running towards the source, he flung open the door to find his fiancée in a white dress perfectly suited for a princess.   
In all the years he'd known her, she had never given up her love of fairytales.   
"Ren, you shouldn't be in here yet! Darling has your costume." In spite of Jelly's insistence, Ren came further into the room to take Kyoko in more fully. He would never get over how beautiful she was, especially when she lit up with that old, childlike excitement.   
Kyoko spun around to show him the full dress, "Do you like it?" He kissed her with a smile, eyes still on hers instead of the dress.   
"It's perfect." She pulled him down for another kiss. "What was that one for?"  
"After Ten does my make up, you can't kiss me for the rest of the night." Ren laughed at her serious tone. She blamed the make up, but he knew she just got embarrassed when he fussed over her in public.   
"I love you." Jelly was pushing him out the door now, huffing something about disturbing her work.   
"Darling specifically asked me to not let you see until we were done. Go get into your costume." She closed the door on his face and turned back to Kyoko with renewed determination. "Now, let the real magic begin."

 

The night was everything a party thrown my Lory promised to be and it wasn't quite as exhausting as Ren usually found it.   
How could it be when the woman of his dreams was beaming like the sun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. It was short but I don't know I'm pretty satisfied. Maybe I'll do it again. Maybe I won't. I never could think of a better title. In fact I've kind of gotten attached to the nonsensical one. Its a love hate relationship.  
> I have a lot of ideas for how I think Sho and Kyoko will interact once she moves on for good but they didn't end up making it in here.   
> Yashiro will totally be the best man at the wedding. Ren has no other friends. Its sad really.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Midnight Kiss is apparently a real movie. I have never seen it but when I randomly decided on the title I looked it up. It's about a vampire and a police woman apparently and now I really want to see police woman Kyoko. She'd probably be a lot like Tsukasa from Tokyo Crazy Paradise. Anyways this is my first time writing for this fandom (well fics at least, I've written poems before) but Kyoko is my favorite cinnamon roll so any constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
